The Best Line of Defense
by silentanner90
Summary: Senem Takana was a normal kid who was always beaten up in school. So when he took up dueling, he decided that the best offense would be a good defense. Will this hold true when he has to take on forces much stronger than high school bullies? Ch. 12 is up!
1. The Best Offense

The boy's brown hair was covering his eyes, but that was the way he wanted it. One thing he did want to change, though, was his clothes. They were fine they way they were, but when he got to Duel Academy, he would need to change into a blazer, hopefully a blue one. But that was unlikely seeing as he had just begun dueling a month ago. He flashed back to his last day of school.

That day, he was beaten up seven times, not even close to his record of thirteen. He was always beaten up because he could be: he was average height, but very thin and weak. This day was different though. He had seen a flyer for a place called Duel Academy the night before, so he looked it up online. It was a high school for players of a game called Duel Monsters. He had never heard of the game before, so he learned how to play it and vowed to one day go there. This was that day. At the end of school, he ran away from his house and bought a deck and dueled anyone he found on the street. He was not good though, and eventually realized that he would need to create a strategy.

It took him awhile, but he decided that if he was weak, then he could not use pure force to win a duel. Instead, he decided to make his opponents defeat themselves. The only way to do that was to create what he decided would actually be the best offense: a good defense. Therefore, he created a deck solely based on high defense, which would make his opponents lose LP in huge chunks while he lost none at all. This deck, he hoped, would work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time had come for his written exam. It was ten questions long, and would be a huge factor in his placement. First he had to write his name and age: Senem Takana, 16. Next came the questions.

1. What is the effect of Unshaven Angler?

_It can attack twice in one turn._

2. If Luster Dragon attacks Obnoxious Celtic Guard, which monster is destroyed?

_Obnoxious Celtic Guard_

3. How do you summon Exxod, Master of the Guard?

_Sacrifice 1 monster with "sphinx" in its name._

…

10. If you sacrifice 4 Rock-types from your grave, how much attack does Megarock Dragon have?

_2800_

When Senem got back his scores, it turned out that he got only questions 3 and 10 right. _I'll never get into Obelisk Blue with that score,_ he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the Proctor Exam. He would finally get a chance to test out his new deck. Senem watched many others duel, including a guy who beat his proctor with all 4000 LP. Senem decided that he would find this guy and duel him as soon as he was in Duel Academy. A voice halted Senem's thoughts.

"Senem Takana! Report to Arena 6!"

Senem traveled down to the duel arena, where he was given a Duel Disk. He had never used one before, and therefore had trouble putting it on, eliciting laughs from the crowd. Now Senem was pissed. He would duel with all his might and show them that he was not a laughing stock.

The proctor drew a card. "I go first. I play Seven Colored Fish in attack mode! Then I'll throw a face down. You can go."

Senem was excited. He was finally fulfilling his dream. "I play my Stone Statue of the Aztecs! It may seem weak, but not for much longer! I play Shield and Sword! Now my monster has 2000 ATK and yours has 900. Therefore, I can attack! You lose 2200 LP!"

"Learn how to subtract, kid. 2000 – 900 is 1100 LP."

"Not with my monster's effect it's not! Any damage to you is doubled! Now I'll end my turn with my Swords of Revealing Light."

Senem: 4000

Proctor: 1800

"Not bad for a kid who got only two questions right on their written exam. But not good enough! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords! Next I play my Unshaven Angler! Sounds familiar, doesn't it? But don't worry; I won't be revealing his _correct_ effect yet. I'll just attack you. You lose 700 LP. Now I throw a face down and end."

Senem: 3300

Proctor: 1800

"It's over! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down! Now I play Premature Burial and bring back my Stone Statue! I sacrifice it to play my Guardian Sphinx, and I'll sacrifice that to play my Exxod, Master of the Guard along with Shield and Sword! Now it's 4000 ATK vs. 1600 ATK! You lose 2400 LP! Game!"

Senem: 2500

Proctor: 0

"Good job. That type of performance will surprisingly enough get you into Ra Yellow."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot! Good game!"

Senem ran off, knowing that he might have hope yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this was kinda boring, but trust me, it gets much better. There is a secret about Senem that even he doesn't know that will be revealed next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Comeback Kid, Part 1

_Senem walked down the hall of Highston High School. He was relieved that English had ended (he hated English) but lunch was coming up soon, and he was likely the only kid in the whole school who hated lunch. Senem sat down at his usual table, closest to the door, alone, and put down his books. He then got up to get lunch._

"_Hey, Takana! I need some money!" it was the all-too-familiar voice of Renin Kruar, the varsity baseball team's best pitcher._

"_I, uh, don't have any extra, Renin," Senem replied softly._

"_That's too bad. Now you can't eat lunch."_

"_But I saw you eating over there. You already bought_ your_ lunch."_

"_Did you just give me back talk, Takana?"_

"_N-no, Renin. Here's the money."_

"_Oh it's okay buddy. I'd rather beat it outta ya." At that point, Renin grabbed Senem by the collar and threw him into the wall. Senem knew it was no use to call for help: no teacher would come because they would get fired if they scolded such a good ballplayer. Therefore, Senem let his beating commence as usual._

Senem's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, revealing a tall, slim, blonde-haired teenager who reminded him of Renin. This kid was wearing a blue blazer, which indicated that he was in Obelisk Blue. He spoke in a deep voice, once again like Renin.

"Are you Senem Takana? Don't answer, I don't care. But if you aren't, find him and tell him that Professor Crowler is reconsidering his admission into Ra, and if he wants to stay, he has to duel me, Ciroh Akanasi, in 10 minutes." Ciroh left without waiting for Senem's answer.

_Cool! My first duel! But it kinda stinks that it's against an Obelisk,_ thought Senem. Senem prepared his deck and headed to the Duel Arena with his Duel Disk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciroh was waiting for Senem when he arrived.

"I might as well start since you made me wait for so long. I play a face down defense monster and throw a face down. Go."

"Alright I will. I'll start with a face down defense monster and two face downs. Your move."

"I'll start with my Nobleman of the Crossout, so your field is empty. Now I flip my Slate Warrior, so he gains 500 ATK and DEF. Now I'll attack. You lose 2400 LP, unless you activate something, but I have a feeling you won't."

"You're right."

Senem: 1600

Ciroh: 4000

"I go now! I'll set a monster and activate my Brain Control! So I pay 800 LP and your monster is mine. Now I'll attack, and I have a feeling you won't activate anything."

"You're wrong. I activate my Enchanted Javelin. Now I gain 2400 LP."

Senem: 800

Ciroh: 6400

"I'll take back my monster now. I play my Sonic Shooter. It can attack you directly, which means I win. Welcome to Slifer Red, loser."

Senem: 500

Ciroh: 6400

Throughout the duel, Senem had been getting increasing angry with Ciroh, seeing not only his meanness, but also Renin's. Then everything went black.

"Hey bastard! It looks like I still have LP! I played Emergency Provisions!" Senem was enveloped in darkness, and his voice was utterly demonic. "Why don't you continue with your turn?"

For the first time, Ciroh showed emotion. "I - I guess I should."

To be continued…


	3. The Comeback Kid, Part 2

_It was a day after Senem's encounter with Renin in the lunch room. Senem was once again in lunch, and the same thing was happening._

"_I want some money, Takana."_

"_Okay, Renin. I have extra today."_

"_No!" Senem had finally stood up to Renin._

"_What'd you say?"_

"_I said…" Everything went dark for Senem after that. He could still hearhimself speaking, but he wasn't saying the words. "NO, you asswipe!" His voice had an evil undertone._

"_You think you're tough shit now Takana? 'Cuz I'll fight ya."_

"_Bring it on, jerk-off!"_

"_Oooohhh, I'm sooo scared mommy! Takana is calling me names!"_

_Senem proceeded to punch Renin with unprecedented strength right in the face. Due to this, Renin hit his head on a table and fell unconscious._

_Senem ran at Renin, seeming as vicious as a hungry wolf. "As my little souvenir for this victory, I think I'll take your life!" All bystanders were frozen in awe as Senem wildly smashed Renin around, finally throwing him into a door. Renin was dead. At this moment, Senem could see again._

Senem: 500

Ciroh: 6400

"My, umm… Slate Warrior attacks your defense," Ciroh had been scared to continue dueling since Senem had activated Emergency Provisions about a minute earlier.

"Hah! Because it's my Sand Moth, I get it back with ATK and DEF switched!" Senem still sounded evil.

"Umm… I guess I'll end," replied Ciroh tentatively.

Senem drew a card. "I'll save this for later," he said as he placed the card in his hand, "but for now, I set a monster as well as throw a face down. You go."

"Alright."

"Look, weakling, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the frying pan!"

At that point Professor Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard walked in. They stood speechless when they saw Senem, who was surrounded in what seemed to be a dark aura. Also, they could tell that surprisingly enough _Senem_ had the upper hand, although he was losing by 5900 LP.

Ciroh drew his card slowly. "Okay, let's see," Ciroh mumbled to himself, "Slate Warrior, attack his Sand Moth!"

Senem was completely undaunted. "Did you not see my face down? Luckily for you, it's only Waboku."

"Hmm… must've missed it. I guess I should end then."

"You're telling me you had no Spells or Traps to set?"

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Ciroh was surprised at himself. _I'm scared outta my wits, that's why,_ he thought.

"Too bad. I flip my defense, Great Spirit! This lets me switch the original ATK and DEF of one monster on the field until the end of my turn, your Slate Warrior, for example!"

"Oh great. I'm screwed now."

"Was that sarcastic? Because I WILL WIPE YOU OUT!!!" Senem's voice was even more demonic than earlier. "I'm continuing. Now your Slate Warrior has only 900 ATK. So first, I'll sacrifice my Great Spirit to summon my Hieracosphinx. It attacks your Sonic Shooter, so you lose 1100 LP. You also lose 1100 LP from me attacking your Slate Warrior with my Sand Moth. Now I end by throwing a face down."

Senem: 500

Ciroh: 4200

"I play my Ninja Lady Yae. Then I'll activate Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, so I can summon Harpie Lady from my Deck. Now I activate Elegant Egotist so I can summon my Harpie Lady Sisters. I now activate Triangle Ecstasy Spark, so my Sisters have 2700 ATK."

"You better have a Spell in your hand, because I activate Magic Drain!"

"I don't have one. Nice move."

"I don't want or need your compliments!"

"Fine then. I probably should've done this before, but I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground! So now my Sisters have 2150 ATK! I attack your Sand Moth and end."

Senem: 350

Ciroh: 4200

Senem drew and smiled evilly. "It doesn't matter, because this duel is about to end with me victorious!"

To be continued…

REVIEW!!!


	4. The Comeback Kid, Part 3

**I am not updating again until I get two reviews. Also, after this chapter, the flashbacks will have no chronological order, so Renin might be alive in the next one. Only multi-part chapters have flashbacks in any type of order. REVIEW!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Senem stared in awe at Renin's body, having little idea of what he had just done. Luckily, no teachers were around during lunch because they didn't want to be told to discipline Renin. Therefore, Senem was safe – for now. None of the other students moved or talked, scared that Senem would come after them next. Senem was frozen as well, just now realizing that Renin was severely injured._

_Senem walked over to Renin, checking for a pulse. When Senem felt nothing, he collapsed, tearing up. That's when the teachers rushed in._

Senem: 350

Ciroh: 4200

"Wow. You're crazier than I thought if you think you can win in this turn." Ciroh had regained his confidence.

"Here it goes! Now, I want you to remember that there are 2 monsters in my graveyard."

"Okay."

"I'll start by sacrificing my Hieracosphinx to summon Guardian Sphinx! Now I sacrifice that to summon my Exxod, Master of the Guard! That's 4."

A huge rock that looked like a lighter Exodia sat on the field.

"Next, I activate Card Destruction! There was another monster in my hand, so that's 5. But I'll activate it again! This time, there were 3. That's 8. Oh, this is good. I thought for a second I would need 2 turns. But I just drew Mystical Space Typhoon! Now your Field Spell is gone!"

"No!" Ciroh was scared again.

"IT'S OVER!!! I sacrifice my Exxod to summon Megarock Dragon! It gets 700 ATK and DEF per Rock in my grave. So how many is it?"

A large pile of rocks formed itself into a flightless dragon.

"It's … oh, no. It's 9! That's 6300 ATK!"

"Very good. My Megarock Dragon will make you lose 4350 LP, which, if my math is correct, will put you at zero. Then I can take your soul!"

Sheppard had had enough. "Crowler, we must stop this duel! Ciroh will be killed!"

Crowler agreed, but did not do anything. "I know, but Senem has gone insane. He might do it anyway. If we step in, he may kill us too."

Sheppard couldn't believe his ears. "You're risking the life of a student, Crowler!"

"I know."

Senem raised his arm and pointed at Ciroh. "Now, my Dragon, atta- !" The real Senem could mysteriously see again. "STOP!"

Ciroh did a double-take. "Did you just stop him?"

"It's actually Senem, Ciroh. I regained control."

Both teachers were dumbfounded.

Ciroh was relieved. "If it's really Senem, then finish your attack. You deserve to win because you will have completed both your first and last moves."

Senem smiled. "Thank you, Ciroh. You heard the man, Megarock!"

The dragon blasted Ciroh's Harpie Lady Sisters, dropping Ciroh's LP to 0.

Ciroh fell, and Senem helped him up. Then Chancellor Sheppard walked over. "Senem, what the _hell_ happened back there?"

"I don't really know. You'd hafta ask Ciroh."

"He mysteriously became evil in the middle of the duel. I don't know how it happened, but it happened right before Senem was about to lose. He became surrounded in darkness and all of a sudden became 1000x better."

"Hmm… so this thing takes over whenever Senem is about to lose. Well Ciroh, I have an idea. We need to research this thing, so Senem will be moved into Obelisk Blue. He will room with you, and is not allowed to duel except for once a day. I will choose the opponent, and you must be present. Either Dr. Crowler or I will be there as well. Hopefully, we will be able to defeat this thing soon."

Ciroh nodded. "Okay, Chancellor. Good idea. I think it will work as well."

Senem was ecstatic. "Time for my new uniform!"

_But will you or that monster be wearing it? Only time will tell,_ though Sheppard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What happens after the flashback? Find out eventually.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. The Queen Casts a Spell, Part 1

**Once again, I am not updating again until I get two reviews. REVIEW!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Senem couldn't help but stare. Seya was beautiful, smart, and funny. She was class president as well as having an excellent GPA. She was amazing. But there was only one problem – Seya was going out with Renin. Senem always wondered what she saw in him. Yes, he was smart, but he was so obnoxious, and Seya was completely the opposite. As the saying goes though, opposites attract._

"_Mr. Takana, I will not ask again. What is the easiest way to find an equation's derivative?"_

_The booming voice was Mrs. Heri, his 90 – year – old hag of a pre-calc teacher. _

"_Ummm…solve for y?" Senem knew this probably wasn't right, but he hadn't heard the question. Next came the laughter, confirming his suspicion._

"_Nice job, Takana. You're definitely gonna get to be a garbage man like you always wanted if you answer that way." Renin was once again making fun of Senem. Then Senem smiled when he heard the next words._

"_Shut up, Renin. I bet _you_ don't know the answer."_

"_Nice girlfriend you are, Seya. Anyway, the answer is the power rule. Next time, you really shouldn't back up a fag like Takana."_

_Seya didn't reply this time._

"Senem! Senem! Wake up!" Ciroh had been trying for what seemed to be hours to wake up his new roommate.

"Wh..what," Senem replied as he slowly sat up.

"Your new blazer is in."

Now Senem shot up. "Awesome! Gimme it!" Senem took his new Obelisk Blue blazer and quickly changed into it.

"Also, it's Saturday, so since there are no classes, Sheppard wants you to duel in the morning today."

Senem was tired of this routine. It had been a week since Sheppard concocted his plan to defeat whatever was residing in Senem, but Senem wanted to be able to duel freely. Not only had every single one of his duels at the academy been scheduled, including the one against Ciroh, but they also had made no progress whatsoever on this evil thing.

"Who is it today?"

"Well, since you've won every one of your duels in the same fashion as against me, Sheppard figured that you should duel the best girl in the school, Surynia Rainier."

"Oh, cool, this should be a challenge. The only other challenge my evil side has had after you was that girl Ria Trinova, and even she lost fairly quickly."

"Yeah. Oh crap! It's 9:00 already. Time to duel."

Senem had come to hate that phrase, hearing it so many times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senem and Ciroh approached the arena, but Surynia was nowhere to be found. About a minute later, she walked in.

_Oh my God. She is busty and amazingly hot. Forget about Seya, this girl wins the prize, _thought Senem while blushing.

Surynia had long, brown hair, and a perfect figure. Senem kind of wanted to lose so that she would be happy.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Ciroh interrupted, "I'm so glad I snatched her up."

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Yes sir. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth."

Once again, Ciroh resembled Renin. The girl Senem wanted was Ciroh's, but at least Ciroh wasn't a jackass. At least it didn't seem that way. Senem had learned to never trust a person's exterior long ago.

"Hey buddy! Ya gonna sit there, or throw down?" Surynia's voice was like soft music.

"Let's have at it! I'll start!" When Senem went to draw his card though, he blacked out.

_Wait a sec, this doesn't usually happen until I'm about to lose. The thing must've sensed my feelings for Surynia and taken over._

"Like I said, I start!" Senem drew a card.

"No way! Not already!" Ciroh was surprised the demon had appeared so quickly.

Surynia was trembling. "Ciroh! Come here and protect me…"

"Baby, it's not actually Senem. Anyway, to protect you, I hafta stay here and make sure he doesn't go after you."

"Are you two done talking? Because I play my Sand Moth and Swords of Revealing Light! You can go."

"Umm… okay… I play Skilled Dark Magician and throw a face down. That's all for me."

"You're right, my lady, it is."

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Surynia survive? Find out next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. The Queen Casts a Spell, Part 2

**Okay. I lied. I'm gonna update whenever I want. Also, episodes will start getting much longer after I finish introducing the main characters. I've still got three left to introduce, and one of them will show up in this chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Senem, can I talk to you?"_

_Senem opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was too scared to talk to Seya. He then tried again. "I…gorse."_

"_You gorse? Whatever the hell that means. I assume it means you guess, so I'll continue."_

_Senem looked away out of embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry Renin is such a jerk to you all the time. I don't know what his problem is with you, but I'll try to stop him."_

_Senem wanted to say 'I don't want you to hafta stand up for me,' but he didn't want to make someone as amazing as Seya mad, so he instead said "Thanks."_

_At that moment, Renin strolled over. "You talkin' to my girl, Takana? Well, it doesn't matter, 'cuz it's time for your beating anyway." _

_Renin went to punch Senem, but Seya jumped in the way and he hit her instead. Seya didn't do anything, because Renin's right arm was more valuable to the school than her brain, so she would get in trouble if she fought back. Instead, she stormed off and Renin went back to hitting Senem._

Senem: 4000

Surynia: 4000

It was Senem's turn. "I draw, and play Brain Control!"

"Not so fast, you crazy demon, I activate Spell Shield Type 8! Then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your Swords." Surynia was surprisingly calm.

"Fine, I'm still going to win and take your soul! Now I'll activate Magical Mallet! I send the two cards in my hand to the grave and draw two new ones! Unluckily for me, it didn't help much, so I'll switch my Sand Moth to defense mode and end."

"I draw! Oooohh, that's a good one. My Skilled Dark Magician now has 3 Spell Counters on it, so I can Special Summon Dark Magician, but I'll sac him to Special Summon Dark Eradicator Warlock! I'll use my Normal Summon to summon Mythical Beast Cerberus also, and now I play Magical Blast! You lose 400 LP because there are two Spellcasters on my side of the field, but you also lose 1000 more because of my Warlock's effect! Don't worry though, because it helps me also. My Beast gets an extra 500 ATK for now. Warlock, attack his Sand Moth! Now my Beast attacks, so you lose 1900 LP! I'll stop your suffering for now."

Senem: 700

Surynia: 4000

"_My _suffering? Don't forget yours! I draw! Now I play Hammer Shot, so say bye-bye to your Warlock!"

"Not before you say bye-bye to your life points! His effect still activates, so you lose 1000 LP!"

"Oh, please, you think I'm that much of an amateur? I activ… n…n…nothing. No! Senem, you idiot! We just lost!" The darkness then disappeared. "I know, and now I'm back in control!" Senem smiled as his LP dropped to 0.

Ciroh was confused. "Was it you who said 'nothing', Senem?"

"Yup. I was able to get control, but then I lost it again. I knew that I would get full control if I ended the duel, because I think he can only be out during a duel. Well there was one time…" Senem's mind flashed the sight of Renin's dead body.

"When was that?"

"It's not important." Senem wiped a tear from his eye.

Surynia ran over to hug Ciroh as Senem looked away. Meanwhile, another girl, one he had dueled before, came running in.

"Senem, did you defeat that thing?" Ria Trinova was Surynia's best friend. She was not as beautiful as Surynia, but Senem thought that she might be okay to settle for.

"No, but I think I'm getting stronger than it."

"Oh that's great!" Ria hugged Senem, as Surynia whispered something in Ciroh's ear, causing Ciroh to nod slightly and chuckle.

Sheppard, meanwhile, walked down to the stage. "Well, it looks like we've finally made some progress. He can only come out during duels. That means tomorrow will be your last one like this, because by then you should be able to suppress him. It will be against the best duelist in the school, Drio Puissant. Hopefully, he can weaken this demon."

"Well then guys, let's go have some fun!" Senem was happy that this nightmare was almost over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I decided I won't introduce the last main character until later on. But the series should be long enough it won't matter. Get ready for a long duel between Senem and Drio. Just warning you. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. A Duel Fit for a King, Part 1

**Like I said, Drio will be introduced in this chapter. There is one main character left, but I have no reason to bring him in yet, so he won't be in yet. Also I decided to change Drio's last name to Triton because Puissant sounds French and I don't want him to be French. (not trying to offend anyone)**

**REVIEW!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Senem had basically become invulnerable to the beatings from Renin. Maybe it was just the repetition, or maybe it was the fact that Seya had stood up for him. She had broken up with Renin since then, and was instead going out with Giran Friona, the smartest kid in school. Senem didn't understand the paradox that was Giran. Giran had an almost perfect G.P.A., but had never studied once in his life. To make matters worse, Giran was the most popular kid in school. Giran wasn't always that way, though._

_Up until the end of 8th grade, Giran had been Senem's best friend. They had lived next door to each other since birth, and were inseparable. Everything changed when Renin moved in at the beginning of 9th grade, though. Somehow, Renin made himself instantly cool, and had also taken a liking to Giran, but not Senem. Giran chose popularity over friendship and Senem had refused to talk to him since then._

A feeling of freezing came over Senem's face. It was probably Ciroh pouring water on him again. "What the hell, Ci?" Senem screamed.

"Ci?" Ciroh had never been called that before.

"Yeah, Ci. It's my new nickname for you. I assume it's 9:00 because you woke me up on a Sunday. Whatever, because thank God it's Sunday!"

"Why is that?"

"Today's my last scheduled duel!"

"Oh that's right. Congrats! Hopefully Drio can help you get rid of this thing."

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Senem arrived at the arena, Ciroh told Senem that Drio wouldn't be scared of the demon, so he was going to sit in the stands with Surynia and Ria, who had wanted to watch the duel. Senem agreed, but then noticed that Sheppard wasn't around. Senem assumed he was in a meeting or something because Crowler was there instead.

Drio was waiting in the arena silently. "Are you ready to go?" His voice was deep and slightly raspy, (like Zane) which reminded Senem of Giran. Senem contained his anger at the thought.

Senem smiled at Drio. "Yeah. This should be fun."

"This is no time for fun Senem. We must defeat that demon inside you."

"Serious much?" Ciroh quipped. Drio just gave him a cold stare, but Senem knew that Ciroh and Drio were good friends, and would likely be rooming together if Drio wasn't a year older. Ciroh, Surynia, and Ria were all in their second year. Actually, Senem realized, Crowler had told him that he was technically a second year too because of his age, 16.

"In Drio's defense, Ci, you were like that when I first met you also."

"I was putting on an act because Crowler asked me to be serious. Actually, I was channeling my Drio personality."

"Yeah, he's actually an idiot," added Surynia.

"That was low, baby." The two started bickering, and Senem ignored them.

Then, out of nowhere, Ria yelled, "Drio's been waiting for you to go for like ten minutes now!"

Senem turned to Drio, who nodded. When Senem looked down, he saw that there were three face downs and two monsters: Marauding Captain and Mystic Swordsman LV 2. Senem wondered how Drio had summoned two monsters, but remembered it was due to Marauding Captain's effect.

"I draw," Senem said, bracing himself for the demon to take over. Nothing happened, so Senem wondered if the demon was scared to be defeated by Drio or just weakened from his previous defeat by Surynia. He knew that the demon was still alive, though, because he sensed its presence. "Okay, no demon. I guess it's just you and me Drio. I'll set a monster and throw a face down. You can go."

Ciroh turned to Surynia and Ria. "I wonder why the demon didn't come out?"

Surynia shrugged, but Ria had an answer. "I bet it was because he's so strong."

Surynia had something to say now. "Are you crushing on Senem, Ria?"

"No! Why would you say that? Hmph!" Ria turned away, secretly blushing.

"So, it's just you and me, Senem? Fine, but I'm still not holding back."

"Just the way I like it."

"Alright then. I draw." It seemed almost like Drio smiled when he saw his next card. Senem did not like the devious smile.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think this duel will be four or five parts. Don't worry, Demon Senem fans, he will show up sometime later. I just haven't decided when.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. A Duel Fit for a King, Part 2

**I know I said that multi-part episodes will have chronological flashbacks, but for this duel, I'm just gonna tell stories about Giran. Deal with it. Oh man, these flashbacks are the hardest things to write. Without them, I'd probably pump out like 3 chapters a day, but they will prove to be _very_ important later on. A HUGE clue about the demon will be revealed in these next two flashbacks, so if you want to know, read the flashbacks closely. **

**REVIEW!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Giran and Senem were psyched for the first day of high school. Over the summer, Giran and Senem had devised an amazing plan so that Senem could finally ask Seya Curia out, and the two friends thought it might actually work._

_On the first day of school, a new student was introduced. He looked kinda like Senem, but with blonde hair. He was also taller, but it seemed as if he weighed about the same. The teacher introduced him as Renin Kruar._

Senem felt himself shaking. He had really only dueled once in the academy before, which was his practical exam. Could he actually beat Drio? He should have lost to Ciroh, but was saved by the demon. Actually, he would've lost every one of his duels without the demon. Did he actually need the demon? Should he let it have its killing spree so that he wasn't humiliated? No. The demon was probably playing games with his mind. He could, and would, beat Drio.

"Pay attention, Senem. I'm going to summon another Marauding Captain and Gearfried the Iron Knight. Then I'll play The A. Forces, which increases each monster's attack points by 800 because I have 4 warriors on the field."

Senem calculated the new attacks. The Marauding Captains had 2000 each, Gearfried had 2600 (oh crap), and Mystic Swordsman had 1700.

"Now I play my Heavy Storm spell."

"Why would you want to destroy your face downs and your A. Forces?"

"These face downs?" Drio held up two spells, which Senem identified as Amplifier, which could only be applied to Jinzo, and Umi, which wouldn't help Drio's warriors at all. "They are known among us experienced duelists as decoys. I put you into a false state of safety, figuring I wouldn't want to destroy my face downs, so you throw down a card like Waboku, (Senem really did have Waboku) and let it be destroyed."

Ciroh chuckled. "Ah, the decoy, one of Drio's trademarks."

Ria wasn't fazed. "Senem can still win."

Ciroh disagreed. "He's in a pretty bad spot. With that Mystic Swordsman's effect, Drio will have his other 3 warriors able to attack directly. Luckily A. Forces was destroyed, but Senem would still lose 4200 LP."

"I know he can do it!"

Surynia repeated an earlier statement. "Crushing on Senem?"

"NO!!!"

Senem stood dumbfounded. "That was an amazing move. But what about your A. Forces?"

"No need for it. You lose this turn anyway. Mystic Swordsman attacks first."

"Don't you think he's a bit weak, especially for my Moai Interceptor Cannons?"

"He would be, without his effect. It lets me automatically destroy any face down defense monster."

"Oh. Smart move."

"Now then, my three other warriors attack you directly. I'm kinda upset that I didn't meet the demon though."

Ciroh sighed. "It's over. I really thought Senem had a chance, too."

The smoke around Senem cleared very dramatically. Surprisingly, Senem was smiling. His LP counter flashed 800.

Drio was shocked. "How the hell are you still dueling? You lost 4200 LP."

"You're right. I did lose 4200 LP. But if I can indeed subtract, 5000 – 4200 is 800."

"That's nice. I'm sorry to say, though, that you start with 4000 LP."

"Do you think a duel disk knows how to cheat?"

"I guess not."

"Let me explain basic duel theory, Drio. When you play a card called Emergency Provisions, you can gain 1000 LP. That would put me at 5000 LP. Do you get it now?"

"Yes, Senem. I'm not dense."

"Just making sure, buddy."

Ria laughed. "That was an extremely roundabout way to explain that."

Ciroh and Surynia nodded and chuckled.

"Now then, in my End Phase, I can summon Mystic Swordsman LV 4 to replace LV 2. You can go, but you still have a lot of ground to make up."

Senem: 800

Drio: 4000

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This duel is far from done. Remember, stay tuned to look for clues about the demon's appearance.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. A Duel Fit for a King, Part 3

**Remember, the next clue about what happened around the demon's appearance will be revealed in this episode. This flashback will be a continuation of the last one.**

**REVIEW!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the second day of school, Renin looked a lot different. Instead of the scrawny kid who had shown up the day before, Renin was built. He looked like he would be an athlete today, whereas yesterday he would've been a mathlete at best. Senem didn't really acknowledge it though, and ignored it at first. He had to notice, though, when Renin decided to befriend almost everyone in school besides Senem._

Senem: 800

Drio: 4000

Senem's field was empty, so he needed a good card now. What one card could help him enough though? He could summon Megarock Dragon, but it wouldn't be strong enough to do much. He couldn't summon Guardian Sphinx without a monster on the field, and that meant no Exxod either. Then Senem realized he had Dark Mirror Force in his hand, but that wouldn't help much, seeing as Drio had no monsters in defense mode. He needed to come up with a combo even he didn't know about, but he knew there was someone who might. Senem closed his eyes and let go of his body.

"Congratulations, Drio. You thought you wouldn't meet me, but Senem decided to let me finish you off." None other than the demonic voice was flowing from Senem's mouth.

Drio smiled. "I was waiting. But don't think you're gonna finish me off. I am winning by 3200 LP."

Ciroh, Surynia, and Ria were astonished. "Why would Senem allow him out?" Ria asked. She was on the verge of tears.

"Senem's in a pretty tight spot here, Ria. He has no cards on the field and only one in his hand. He had no choice."

"It's still a dumb move, Ciroh," Surynia pointed out.

"I know."

"I draw!" Senem laughed when he saw his card. "You won't be winning much longer, Drio. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

_I know he's bluffing,_ thought Drio. _I'll finish him off now._

"I draw. Now I'll attack with all four monsters."

"I activate Dark Mirror Force!"

"Is this some kind of joke, Senem? All of my cards are in attack mode."

"I'm also activating Mirror's Double! When Dark Mirror Force is activated, I pay 700 LP so it does two things. First, it lets me destroy your attack mode monsters instead of your defense mode ones. Then it subtracts your LP by half of the destroyed monsters' total defense points! So let's see, you lose 2000 LP!"

"That was an ingenious move, but I will still win. During my Main Phase 2, I activate Emblem of the Awakening. I send my Mystic Swordsman LV 6 to the grave so I can summon Cú Chulainn the Awakened. By removing my Mystic Swordsman LV 4 from the game, my warrior now has 2400 ATK until my next Standby Phase. I'll end there."

Senem: 100

Drio: 2000

"I draw, and set a monster. I end with that, putting you closer to your demise!"

"Whatever. I draw, and the monster that I'll use to power up my Chulainn this turn will be a Marauding Captain. Now she has 1700 ATK, which should be sufficient. Attack his monster."

"That's my Giant Rat! So I'll summon my Criosphinx!"

"Alright, I end."

"Good. I draw, and sacrifice my Criosphinx to set a monster and end."

"Oh wow, I thought you would be better than that. I know that's Exxod."

Ciroh turned to Surynia. "I bet it's not Exxod. The demon is a smart duelist. He _wants_ Drio to think that."

Surynia chuckled. "Or he doesn't care." She turned to Ria, who had her head buried in her hands. "You're upset at Senem, aren't you?"

"He's such an idiot some times. I mean, he basically is letting someone else duel for him, which is not fair, and in this case, very dangerous." She got up and ran out.

"Ria, wait!" Surynia called, running after her.

"I'll draw. Hmmm…It's been fun, but I think this is over. I play Monster Reincarnation, bringing back my Gearfried. Now I'll summon it and activate Release Restraint. Meet my Gearfried the Swordsmaster, which will be the agent of your demise. Don't forget that I'm gonna use Chulainn's effect, removing my Mystic Swordsman LV 6. Now my warrior has 3100 ATK. Okay, my Swordsmaster attacks your face down."

"It's my Guardian Sphinx! I guess you figured out that I'm not as dumb as I seemed with that last move."

"Yes, I did. I figured that if it was Exxod, 1400 LP was an acceptable price to pay."

"Well, my Sphinx returns both monsters to your hand after it's destroyed."

"Fine. I'll throw two face downs and end."

"I draw! Now I throw my own face down and end."

"I'll draw now. Shit. I'm gonna hafta skip my turn."

"Well, doesn't that bode well for me? I only had Dian Keto the Cure Master, which I play now so I can activate Premature Burial to bring back my Sphinx! Don't worry though, I can flip it down during my Main Phase 2. With that I end."

Senem: 300

Drio: 2000

Drio seemed slightly daunted. "I don't think I can work around that thing."

Senem laughed very evilly at Drio's mention of this.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can Drio defeat Guardian Sphinx before Demon Senem draws either Exxod or Megarock Dragon? Find out how the cookie crumbles in the final two parts of this duel!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. A Duel Fit for a King, Part 4

**This duel's just heating up! Drio is falling into the same trap that Ciroh did, but can Drio's superior dueling skills get him out of it? Or will Drio lose? The final two parts of this duel begin now!**

**REVIEW!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, Renin! Wait up!" called Senem._

"_Why should I?" remarked the improved Renin Kruar._

"_Why have you befriended almost everyone but me?"_

"_Hmm…this little voice in my head has been helping me since I got here and it told me to like everyone but you!"_

"_Really?"_

"_No, ya idiot." Just then Giran walked up next to Renin._

"_Hey Renin, you want me to take care of this punk?"_

"_Giran! It's me, Senem, your best friend!"_

"_Yeah, whatever, you little liar." Giran rolled up his sleeves and walked towards Senem. Senem couldn't do anything but back away slowly. Then, Renin stopped Giran._

"_Let me beat him up, buddy." Giran shrugged and walked away, not showing any remorse at all for what was about to happen. Giran ignored the screams from Senem as he endured his first beating._

Senem: 300

Drio: 2000

Ciroh had walked up to the top of the stands to stand with Professor Crowler after Surynia and Ria had ran out. "Hopefully Drio is able to pull himself out of this rut. The demon did the same thing to me, if you remember."

"I do remember, Ciroh. But luckily, Drio is the best this school has to offer. Hopefully the loss to Surynia weakened the demon enough so that a defeat at the hands of Drio will destroy it and we can get on with our lives."

"Are you going to draw or what?" asked Senem while chuckling.

"Fine. I draw, and I'll activate Card Destruction. I figure I need a fresh hand. Plus, I can't help you out with it, since your hand is empty." Drio discarded his 3 cards and drew three new ones. "Now then, I play The Warrior Returning Alive. I can bring back my Marauding Captain to my hand, and play it along with my Command Knight. Now they both gain 400 ATK due to my Knight's effect. I'll end."

"My move, so I draw! Hand replenishing time! I'll play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. Oh lucky me, they're Graceful Charity and another Pot of Greed. I discard my Golem Sentry and my Shifting Shadows for Graceful Charity's effect. Now then, I'll throw a face down and Flip Summon my Sphinx! Your two monsters go back to your hand."

Crowler sighed. "I think it might very well be over for Drio. I have to admit, that demon is a good duelist, even if he's evil."

"Wait a second, Professor. That thing has only 1200 LP. Drio will have another turn."

"Look at the cards in Senem's hand. If you look closely, you can make out that they are Exxod and Shield and Sword."

Senem was smiling. "I now sacrifice my Sphinx to Special Summon my Exxod, Master of the Guard in attack mode!"

Drio chuckled. "Oh, no. I'm scared now, with Exxod's astounding 0 ATK and all."

Senem then showed Drio his other card. "I like to call this card Shield and Sword. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I have. I also know that it's a common combo of yours, Exxod and Shield and Sword, after seeing Senem use it in his Practical Exam."

"How did you know I was guiding him through it?"

"Oh, come on. Senem got only 2 questions right on his Written Exam. He can't as amazing of a duelist as he showed in that duel. Someone who can do that must be some kind of Chosen One. Although he can't be horrible, seeing as you didn't help him in the beginning of this duel. I know that because you didn't just take over at the beginning, like you usually do."

"I figured I'd let him believe I was gone, but that didn't work too well. Anyway, on with my turn! I activate Shield and Sword! Now, attack!"

"Wow, that was stupid. I activate Damage Absorption! It lets me negate your attack and gain 500 LP. The down side is that your monster's original ATK and DEF are switched for a turn."

"I see that as an upside. Now, my monster isn't vulnerable, so I end."

Senem: 300

Drio: 2500

"I draw. Excellent, I drew my Black Luster Ritual. I sacrifice my Marauding Captain and my Command Knight to summon my Black Luster Soldier!"

Ciroh smiled. "I think Drio is having fun dueling for the first time ever."

Crowler nodded.

"Now I activate my Lightning Blade, giving my Soldier 800 extra ATK. It won't attack now, but next turn you're screwed. I end."

"I draw! You said I was screwed? Maybe you will rephrase that to mean _you_ after this next move."

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that Damage Absorption was knida arbitrary, but oh well. Anyway, the duel ends next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. A Duel Fit for a King, Part 5

**Drio has regained the upper hand, but how long will it last? Find out now! In case anyone is wondering, I call Senem in Demon form 'Senem' anyway just for convenience. All characters call him 'the demon'.**

**REVIEW!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Senem ran up to Giran. He was pissed after the way Giran had treated him earlier._

"_What the hell? Why didn't you help me?"_

"_What reason would I have for helping a punk like you?"_

"_Simple: we're best friends!"_

"_Renin Kruar is my best friend. Maybe you have me confused."_

"_You bastard…"_

"_Do you wanna fight, punk?" Giran held up his fists, then about 5 seconds later, dropped them and walked away._

Maybe he still remembers me a bit. But I'm never talking to him again,_ thought Senem. He never did talk to Giran again._

Senem: 300

Drio: 2500

Senem was still smiling looking at the only card in his hand, which he just drew. Ciroh and Crowler knew what it was.

"It's gotta be Megarock Dragon, Professor."

"Definitely. How many rocks are in his grave?"

"Hmmm… Moai Interceptor Cannons, Criosphinx, Guardian Sphinx. Only 3, but he'll sac Exxod, making 4."

"That's still not enough to defeat Black Luster Soldier… wait! He also discarded Golem Sentry earlier, so that's 5, but luckily that is also not enough."

"Hey Drio, remember your decoy trick? I tried it in my own way. Scared you before, didn't I? I didn't _really _draw Megarock Dragon, don't worry. I'll just switch Exxod to defense mode and end." Senem was smiling at his own (what he thought was) ingenious move.

Ciroh's mouth dropped wide open. "So he didn't draw Megarock Dragon?"

Drio was unfazed. "Pretty stupid decoy, if you ask me. But anyway, I'll set a monster and end."

Senem was still amused with himself. "I draw! Now here comes the fun. I sacrifice Exxod and remove him, along with my other 4 rocks from play to summon Megarock Dragon! It has 3500 ATK and DEF, which wouldn't be enough except for my Axe of Despair, so now it has 4500 ATK! Attack his Black Luster Soldier!"

Drio was pushed slightly backwards by the impact and tried to block some of it with his Duel Disk. "Now that you've destroyed my Soldier, it is almost time for the full wrath of my deck to occur!"

Senem chuckled. "Yeah right. I bet that's your strongest monster. I'll end."

Senem: 300

Drio: 1800

Drio was seething with rage. "I draw! Now I'll set a monster and play this: my Full Armor spell card! At the cost of half of my LP, I can bring all remaining Equip Spells in my deck to my hand!"

Drio showed Senem Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade, Wicked Breaking Flamberge - Baou, and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. "I'll end there."

Senem: 300

Drio: 900

Senem drew. "Oh no. I'm scared now, with those spells in your hand. Oh please. I attack your set monster on the left!"

"Activate Negate Attack! Now your turn is done. I draw! Excellent. I sacrifice my two cards to play my ultimate monster, Gilford the Legend! I can bring back my Lightning Blade from my grave and equip it to him, along with my other three equip cards!"

"That still won't defeat my Dragon."

"Really? Because I think that 2600 + 800 + 800 + 500 + 300 is…"

Ciroh yelled it out. "5000!"

"Exactly right, Ciroh. Attack his Dragon, Gilford!"

"No! I can't lose to you! I am the greatest duelist on earth!"

"I guess you aren't, Demon. Goodbye forever!"

Senem: 0

Drio: 900

Senem fell unconscious, and Drio, Ciroh, and Crowler ran over. Surynia and Ria also came back in.

"Did he win?" they asked in unison, eliciting a 'thumbs up' from Drio. The two clapped and ran over to hug him, but he ran away.

Meanwhile, Ciroh and Crowler carried Senem to the nurse's office, knowing that things were finally looking up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demon Senem has been defeated! Or has he? Find out when Senem wakes up.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Ciroh's Stalker

**Like I said, chapters will be getting much longer starting with this one. Ciroh's real deck will be revealed in this chapter. It will be explained why he used a different one in the chapter. Also, there will be no more flashbacks for a while.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ria sighed. "I hope that Senem wakes up as himself."

Surynia put her hand on Ria's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Ria. Look, you've been here for two days straight. He'll be okay."

"I hope so, but I'm still staying."

"You'll be missing classes again."

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciroh hadn't been able to sleep for a long time, partly worrying about Senem but mostly trying to figure out why he kept seeing someone outside his room at night. The person seemed to have a girl's figure, but it didn't make sense that to him the person would be a girl because the dorm over there was pretty strict. He figured it was nothing and lay back down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ciroh and Surynia were talking after class when Ria, who was dragging Drio behind her, came running up.

"Senem's up guys!"

"Senem? Or the demon?" asked Ciroh.

"Don't worry Ciroh, I'm fairly sure it's Senem." Drio was still brushing dirt from his blazer after being dragged around.

"Well then, let's go visit him Ciroh," Surynia said.

The four walked to the nurse's office. When they got there, Senem was sitting up waiting for them.

Senem's expression was purely auspicious. "It's gone, Ci! The demon is gone!"

"That's great, bud. When can you go back to class?"

"In about a week. But I can duel in like two days. Not that that will be easy if I can't get outta bed for another week."

Ciroh then turned to the others. "Can you guys leave for a sec? I hafta tell Senem something in private."

The others promptly left, Ria for the first time in days (besides when she got Ciroh and Surynia).

Even though the others were gone, Ciroh still whispered. "Ria has been waiting here with you for the past three days. I think you should give her a thank you gift or something."

"Umm… okay. She runs the same deck as you right?"

"What? No, I run a Fire deck. Crowler just asked me to use hers because he didn't want you to lose too badly, which you obviously didn't."

"Okay then… that's nice of him. Anyway, I think I know the perfect card to buy her. Can you go buy me a Manticore of Darkness card? I'll pay you back."

"Manticore of Darkness? That card is like $40!"

"I know. Also, I need you to pay the extra $25 for a holographic engraving."

Holographic engravings were a new sales ploy being released by Kaiba Corp. Pay $25, and you could get your monster to be holding up a sign with the engraving for the first time the card was placed face-up on a Duel Disk. It was not a bad idea.

"Wow, that's a large investment. What do you want it to say?" Senem whispered something to Ciroh, causing Ciroh to smile, nod, and walk out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciroh came back the next day with the Manticore of Darkness. He slipped it to Senem just before the others walked in.

Senem turned to Ria. "Umm… Ria, I have a gift for you since you stayed with me all this time." He handed her the card.

"Oh wow! This is awesome! But how did you…?" She then saw Ciroh smiling and mouthed 'thank you'. Ria hugged Senem a little too tightly, causing him to squirm. "Sorry. I'm going to put this in my deck." Ria ran out.

Surynia turned to Ciroh. "That was really nice of you, Ciroh. I think you deserve a gift too." She then leaned in and kissed him.

Ciroh could only smile, but then thought he saw that girl again. He finally decided to confront her. _Well, at least when I finish with this,_ he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciroh ran up to the girl, who decided not to run away. "Hey you! Why have you been following me?"

"First of all, my name is Seria Jorum, so that you don't call me 'you' anymore. Second of all, I've been following you because…I'm in love with you!"

"Why didn't you just tell me then?"

"Because you're going out with that bitch, Surynia."

Ciroh reddened. "Hey! Don't call her a bitch!"

"Fine, you want me to stop? Then you'll hafta duel me, but if you lose, you dump her and go on a date with me!"

"I accept. No one calls Surynia a bitch and gets away with it."

Ciroh: 4000

Seria: 4000

Seria drew. "I'll start with this: Graceful Charity! I draw three cards, and discard any two cards in my hand! So I'll discard Axe Raider and Swordsman of Landstar. Then I'll set a monster and throw two face downs before I end."

"I play Heavy Storm to start."

Seria watched as her Trap Hole and Magic Cylinder were destroyed. "Not bad. But not good enough!"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Well, usually when someone says 'But not good enough!' they are gonna do something awesome. So I'm waiting for that."

"Oh, no I'm not doing anything."

"Okay then, I play Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective in attack mode! Attack her defense!"

"Hah! That's my Sangan! I get to bring my Karate Man to my hand!"

"Well it was worth it, because you still lose 1400 LP due to Gaia's effect! I'll end now."

Ciroh: 4000

Seria: 2600

"Hmph! I'll draw. Now I play my Karate Man and throw two face downs. I'll activate Karate Man's effect, doubling his attack points, although he's destroyed at the end of this turn. I'll attack your monster and activate Reinforcements, so he now has 2500 ATK, enough to destroy your Gaia! You can go." Seria's Karate Man was destroyed anyway, as promised.

Ciroh: 3500

Seria: 2600

"Okay, I draw. I remove my Gaia from the game to Special Summon Inferno! I still have my Normal Summon too, so I also summon Solar Flare Dragon! Now then, my two monsters, attack her directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate Waboku!"

"Fine, I'll end my turn by throwing a face down, but you lose 500 LP due to Solar Flare Dragon's effect."

Ciroh: 3500

Seria: 2100

"I draw and summon my Red Eyes B. Chick! Now I'll use its effect to sac it for my Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack his Inferno!"

"You activated my trap, Infernal Gamble! When my Inferno is being attacked, I first pay 1000 LP to activate this card. Next, I roll a dice, and the number I roll is divided into your monster's attack points for the turn." Ciroh rolled the dice, and it landed on 4. "That's a 4! So your Red Eyes has 600 ATK for this turn, meaning you lose not only 500 LP from the point differential, but also another 1500 due to Inferno's effect!"

"Woah. I end."

Ciroh: 3500

Seria: 100

"It's my move, so I'll just attack with my Inferno! That's game!"

Ciroh: 3500

Seria: 0

"Oh man. I can't believe I lost. I'm never gonna get a date."

"Don't worry Seria, I'm sure there's a boy out there who would take you on a date. I'm taken though."

"Thanks for reassuring me, Ciroh."

"No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ciroh's real deck has been revealed! Well not much of it, but some at least. I wonder what Senem's engraving says.**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
